Advanced wireless communication systems such as CDMA2000 can select from a wide variety of modulation and coding schemes (MCS) for each transmission. Selection of the MCS is an important concern, because the MCS selected for a first user can affect the maximum data rate of not only that user, but also the maximum data rates of other users in the system. Prior-art data communication systems nonetheless have concentrated on selecting MCSs one user at a time, potentially to the detriment of overall system throughput.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for selecting a modulation and coding scheme that will improve overall system throughput, resulting in greater utilization of precious wireless bandwidth.